


Pasen y vean. Derek Hale conquistando a Stiles Stilinski.

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, canon? you mean like reflex?, sorry not sorry stalia and stydia, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Te has planteado la situación en la que es Derek Hale quien tiene que conquistar a Stiles Stilinski, hablándole sobre sus sentimientos y preparando citas para él? ¿No?</p>
<p>Entonces... No sé por qué tardas tanto en leer esta historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasen y vean. Derek Hale conquistando a Stiles Stilinski.

— No.

 

— ¿Cómo que _no_?

 

— No pienso hablar de ello con Stiles.

 

— ¡Venga ya, Derek! Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 

— No lo sé.

 

Scott y Derek llevan de pie en el loft cerca de tres horas. El ex alfa le ha contado al menor que cree haber descubierto que el hiperactivo hijo del Sheriff, es su compañero. Ha estado meses vigilándole y apuntando en una pequeña libreta cada aroma o sentimiento que pudiese sentir. Sí, todo demasiado psicótico. Pero Derek ha llegado a obsesionarse con la idea de demostrar que su lobo tan solo está confundido. No es posible que ese crío sea la persona con la que deba de pasar el resto de su vida, habiendo superado el tema de la sexualidad; cosas que fue chocante al principio, pero más normal al ser consciente de que los hombres lobo naturales no se rigen por ello. Había llamado a Scott en busca de una solución, puesto que él es ahora el alfa. El _alfa verdadero_. Y que, por ello, debería ser quien supiese como afrontarlo.

 

Pero Scott solo le ha soltado un “ _habla con él_ ”, tras dos horas y media de monólogo; lo cual ha supuesto demasiada conversación para Derek, dejándole realmente agotado mentalmente hablando. Le ha enseñado las evidencias que había encontrado, sus apuntes tomados y le había contado cosas que el Hale considera _personales_. Resopla con fuerza, llevándose las manos hacia la nuca y dejándose caer sobre el sofá, al fin. Tiene la mirada puesta en sus zapatillas y no sabe qué más hacer para que su lobo deje de amargarle la existencia de tal manera.

 

— Derek… ambos sabemos que eres tú el problema. No tu parte animal. Que eres tú el reacio a la idea de que Stiles sea tu compañero. —Le dice el menor, apoyándose contra el canto de la mesa metálica con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Y créeme… para mí es tan chocante como para ti.

 

— No puedo hacerle esto a Stiles… —Aquello es más bien un susurro, y de no ser Scott un hombre lobo, no lo habría escuchado.

 

Derek acaba de comprobar que Scott lleva razón. Que él es el problema. Y ha sido tan sencillo como imaginar a Stiles transformado, por sí mismo, en un hombre lobo. Ahora está frustrado. Bien. Se pasa las manos por la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo, hasta terminar frotándose la corta barba con el rostro desencajado. El humano ahora _es_ feliz. Su padre ha conseguido pagar las deudas, con el dinero que Scott encontró de Peter y que por supuesto no merecía tener, sale con Malia y los estudios parecen ir bien. Si Derek le cuenta aquello, destrozará por completo su mundo. Porque sí, a Stiles quizás no le importaría convertirse. Pero es una decisión que no se toma a la ligera. Y, ¡por el amor de Dios! A penas ha cumplido los dieciocho años. Le queda toda la vida por delante y Derek no es capaz de arrebatarle cada experiencia que podría vivir.

 

— Stiles aceptará.

 

— Stiles nunca sentirá nada por mí, Scott. Lo de los _compañeros_ es un mito. Pocos consiguen que fluya. Y no quiero que Stiles viva atrapado en mi ambiente, solo para que… para que…

 

— Para que no te transformes en un lobo por completo. Dilo, Derek. —Le pide Scott, acercándose un poco. Porque solo él puede invadir el espacio personal del Hale; porque lo considera un hermano e incluso su alfa.

 

Cuando Derek _evolucionó_ , no se debía a que pasó a un nivel superior. Si no a que perdía una batalla interior con su parte animal, en donde el lobo era quien ganaba. Lo descubrió tras encontrar unos antiguos libros de su madre, escondidos en la bóveda familiar. Nunca había tenido constancia de ello. Por lo que supo, pasaban de generación en generación. Y su madre los guardó porque no les hizo falta. Sus padres fueron ese extraño caso en el que desde un primer momento sabían que eran compañeros.

 

— Habla con él. Que sea Stiles quien decida lo que hacer.

 

— No quiero que Stiles lo haga por pena, o por su estúpida manía de ayudar a todo el mundo, Scott.

 

— ¡Escúchame! —Le grita el alfa más que desesperado, haciendo que Derek le mire con los orbes azul eléctrico repentinamente, manteniéndose en silencio—. No puedes esconderle esto; no tienes derecho. Si él es tu compañero, que él decida qué hacer. Desde luego, no es lo mismo ayudar que lo que tú vas a pedirle.

 

— Scott, ¿no te das cuenta de que siente miedo cada vez que me tiene cerca? ¿No hueles el pánico en cada poro de su piel?

 

— Es que eso es normal, Derek... No eres precisamente un muñeco para los niños pequeños. Eres un depredador que lo ha amenazado constantemente durante los últimos tres años. Lo veo totalmente lógico. Pero sé que tienes esa parte… de vomitar arco iris. Muy en el fondo. Muy, muy, muy en el fondo. Pero la tienes. —Responde el alfa, apartándose en el momento justo con una gran carcajada, antes de que un zarpazo salvaje le azote la cara.

 

— Cierra la boca… —Le gruñe levantándose del sofá.

 

— Fuera de coñas, Derek. Sabes que llevo razón.


End file.
